


Lockdown

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lockdown drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



”Happy new year,” says Toby, eyes on Chris, a flirty look in his eye.  
“Happy new year,” responds Chris with a very sly grin.  
It’s been a hell of a long year and it’s finally over.  
Chris has won his prize by saving Toby’s life from the Aryans.  
The prize he cast away in the first place.   
His loyalty to Vern is finally gone, and he couldn’t be happier.  
Toby is on shaky ground, but he tries not to think of it.  
He tries to be in the moment, and moves towards Chris.  
They kiss, and it tastes like freedom.  
Toby moans against Chris, and Chris is all hard muscle and soft heart.  
Chris sinks to his knees and puts his wicked tongue to work.  
Toby leans back, and holds on to the top bunk for stability.  
It amuses Toby that Chris is seeing in the new millennium by blowing him.  
How very like Chris Keller.  
Their future is uncertain, and in Oz there are no guarantees for anything, let alone love.  
As Toby comes into Chris’ warm mouth he knows that for now they are happy and safe.


End file.
